The Lakeside
by lexi-charmed
Summary: My new Wyatt/Chris story. Chris goes to a cabin by a lake with his friends and meets a tall, blonde, interesting teenager. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, another Wyatt/Chris story. I hope you enjoy it. Just to let you know, there will be nothing past a kiss in this story, but it is still Wyatt/Chris.**

The Lakeside

**Summery: Chris Halliwell thought it was just going to be a quite break away with his friends, in a cabin by the lake. That was until he met Wyatt Matthews, a young boy who was camping with his friends across the lake from them.**

**When he starts to get close to the new boy, he starts to learn something that he never expected.**

**AU – No Magic. Wyatt is not Piper and Leo's son, nor is he related to the Halliwells**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, nor am I affiliated with them in anyway. I'm just writing this for fun.**

Chapter 1: The Trip

Chris stood outside his house, looking at the large car that was parked there. His parents were watching him from the house and his friends were just getting out of the car to greet him. The 18-year-old was going away for Spring Break with his friends, one of them had just inherited a cabin by a lake, so they were going for some fun.

Three people climbed out of the car, one of them going to the back of the car, opening the trunk so Chris could place his bag into it.

"Well, at least you have less that this wonderful girlfriend of mine." Tyler sighed as he took Chris' bag from him and placed it in the trunk. The Halliwell could not help but peak into the trunk to see lots of bags piled up and he had a feeling that most of them would be Tyler's girlfriend's. Tyler was 19, he had left Baker High School a year earlier, but was a good friend of Chris'.

"I wasn't that bad, Ty," Zara smirked slightly, causing Chris to turn and face the blonde haired, blue eyed cheerleader. She was 17, the same grade as Chris and was Tyler's girlfriend, "Really, Chris, you know me, I wasn't that bad."

Chris just raised his eyebrows at his friend and smiled softly.

"Course you weren't, Zara." Chris simply said. Next to Zara, stood Amanda. She was Chris' best friend, they had known each other since fourth grade and they confided with each other in everything. She was pretty, Chris could not deny that, but he was not interested in her in that way. She had long brown hair, with dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Ty, I'm sure she's only got her essentials." Amanda smirked at the college student as he finished packing the car.

"Well, of course," Zara nodded her head, she was the youngest of the whole group of friends that were going and acted like it too. She was not the brightest spark, but according to Tyler she made up for it in other departments – although it was something that Chris never wanted to think of, "I have my sraighteners, my curing tongs, my straightening cream and…"

"Wait, you have straighteners and curling tongs?" Amanda questioned the girl.

"Well, we're there for a week!"

"Girls!" Tyler rolled his green eyes, rubbing his short blonde hair with the palm of his hand, "I will never understand them."

"When are the others getting here?" Chris asked with a smirk on his face.

"They should be here soon," Tyler replied, checking his watch, "Danny's already made his way up there. He was going to make sure his cousin hadn't completely trashed the place last week." Chris nodded his head as the eldest talked about their friend that now owned the cabin.

As if on cue, a car pulled up just behind Tyler's, and Chris knew that it was Collie Shaw's car. Once the car's engine was off, Collie jumped out of the car, her long brown, almost black, hair up in a ponytail. Along with Collie, two others climbed out of the car. One of them being 18-year-old Stephanie, Chris' ex-girlfriend. If he was honest, Chris was surprised that Stephanie had decided to come on the trip, since she knew Chris was going to be there. Their breakup had not gone so well, considering it had been because Chris had decided that he was gay. He glanced at the girl, but she kept her gaze away from him. Sighing slightly, he glanced over at Collie's boyfriend, 19-year-old James Wood, who was also Tyler's twin brother.

"Hey, we all ready to go?" Collie asked, a smile on her olive skin as she looked straight at Tyler.

"Almost," Tyler nodded his head, glancing at his twin brother. The two were completely different. Where Tyler was a jock, James was a bit of a skater. Where Tyler was competitive, James was laid back and easy going, "I want to get on the road soon, anyway. It's like a two hour drive."

Hearing that, Chris turned to face his mom and dad, walking up the cobble stairs to them.

"I'll see you both in a week," Chris hugged Piper, kissing her on the cheek. He knew she was going to worry about him far too much, "I'll call if I need anything."

"Take care, buddy." Leo smiled, shaking his son's hand.

The brunette Halliwell turned and made his way back to the cars, climbing into the back of Tyler's car, to sit next to Amanda, who was already in there with Tyler and Zara in the front.

"Ok, let's go." Chris smirked at Tyler, indicating that they were all ready to leave.

--

"Hey, Mandy, did you pack your bikini?" Chris smirked at his best friend, using his nickname for her. The brunette looked at Chris and laughed slightly.

"Of course I did," she replied, "There could be some cute guys there. And don't worry, I'm gonna keep an eye out for you too."

Chris rolled his green eyes at his friend, sometimes he wished he had never come out to them, but they were all fine with it – except for his ex-girlfriend – and they did only have his best interests at heart when they said things like that.

In fact, even his family were great with the fact that he was gay. He was sure his mom and dad were slightly disappointed that there would be no girl and no white wedding, but they had his little sister, Melinda, for that.

"Hey, how about we change the music." Amanda changed the subject as she giggled at Chris' cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson.

"What do you want one?" Zara asked, turning to look at the brunette from where she sat shotgun in the car, "You know Tyler's CDs are all shit."

"Hey!" Tyler glanced over at his girlfriend, "My music's awesome thank you. Bon Jovi and Metallica rock!"

"It's old, sweetie."

"Hence why it's called classic rock." The blonde argued, with a smile on his face. Chris rolled his eyes again, this was one argument that they always had. However, it was not so much an argument when it was obvious they were laughing at the same time.

"Do you know what's around where we're staying?" Amanda now asked, laughing slightly at the couple.

"A lake," Chris answered with his usual sarcasm, when he saw his friend roll her brown eyes, he smiled slightly, "Danny never told us. Just that he had a cabin by a lake, where nobody would be around."

--

The two cars pulled up outside the cabin, to see that Danny was sitting outside on a sun lounger drinking a beer.

"I don't even want to think about that!" Chris exclaimed as he climbed out of the car and made his way over to Danny, "That's…ugh…"

"I'm just saying, Chris…" Amanda got out of the car too, but was cut off by Tyler.

"No, one more word about it, Amanda and I swear…" he held his hands up getting out of the car, "Talk about it all you want with the girls, but I do not want to think about a guy getting his dick cut off!"

"Hey people!" Danny smirked as he pulled himself off the sun lounger and 'high-fived' Chris, "What took you so long?"

"Traffic." James answered, getting out of his girlfriend's car and making his way over, along with all the others.

"Is everything ok in there?" Collie questioned with a smile, walking towards them, allowing James' arm snake around her waist.

"Everything's fine." The brunette male nodded with a smile on his face, it turned out that his cousins had not messed the place up as much as he feared.

"Right, girls," Collie said, turning her attention to Zara, Amanda and Stephanie, "Let's get changed."

First port of call for the girls was going to be the lake, while the boys sorted out the bags for everyone.

"How come Steph's here?" Danny questioned, mainly look at Chris, "Are you two back on?"

"No chance," Chris shook his head with raised eyebrows, "She just decided to come. Maybe she thought she could make me jealous with you."

The brunette 18-year-old laughed slightly at his friend and shook his head; "No offence. But I wouldn't go anywhere near her. God knows how many guys she's been with since you broke up with her."

The Halliwell had to admit that it was true, since he had broken up with the blonde haired girl, six months ago, many teenage boys at the school claimed to have slept with her.

"So, I see you've already started the party without us," Tyler sighed, motioning to the bottle beer in his friend's hand, "We've got to catch up."

--

"Amanda!" Collie called out from the lake as she was splashed with water. The four girls were in the lake, simply enjoying the heat of the sun on their wet bodies. Collie splashed the water back at Amanda, however it caught the cheerleader instead.

"Collie!" Zara shrieked, "She got you, not me!"

As all the girls splashed the water at each other, some hit the bank, where the four boys now stood in their swimwear.

"Hey! What did we do!" Tyler called out from the bank as he was hit with some of the water, causing the four girls to realise now that they were there.

"Sorry, sweetie," Zara apologised, "Are you coming in?"

The four teenage boys looked at each other with mischievous grins before looking at the girls. They could see the uncertainty in the girls' eyes just as they all stepped away from the bank and then ran into the water, all four of them curling their knees up to their chests and 'bombing' into the water, causing a large splash that hit everything and everyone around them. Each of the girls shrieked as the water hit them, closing their eyes from the offending liquid.

"Oh my God!" Zara shrieked out loud, "What did you do that for?"

"We just felt like it." Tyler answered with a smirk, swimming closer to his girlfriend and pulling her closer to him, laying a kiss on her lips.

Chris turned away from the show of affection, looking over at the other side of the lake. For a second, in the sunlight, he saw a blonde haired male stood on the other bank. He looked, almost like a God, the light hitting him in all the right places, but there was sadness in his soft blue eyes.

"Chris?" the Halliwell turned back to his friends as he heard one of the girls calling his name, "What's wrong?"

"I just…" Chris looked back to the other bank, to see the blonde had now disappeared from the bank, "Did you not see him?"

"See who, honey?" Amanda questioned, looking in the direction her best friend was looking.

Chris simply ran his hand through his wet locks and shook his head.

"Never mind," he sighed, "I guess I was seeing things."

--

Later that evening the group of friends sat in front of the fire, pizza and alcohol in the middle of their circle, cards out and in their hands. By now, they had decided to play strip poker, where all of them were missing a piece of clothing or two.

"Are you sure you want in this next game, Steph?" James asked the young blonde haired girl that sat just in her panties, "You know if you lose you're completely stripped and you have to do whatever the winner tells you to do."

"Like I give a shit, James," the 18-year-old rolled her brown eyes, "And anyway, so will you."

"Why would you give a shit, Steph?" Danny sighed at his friend's ex-girlfriend, "It's nothing most of us haven't seen already." The brunette looked at his Halliwell friend, who smirked slightly.

Interrupting the game was a knock at the door, causing Amanda to pull herself off the floor, in her bra and gypsy skirt and answer the knock. What she did not expect was a gorgeous, blonde haired male to be stood on the other side.

"Oh, hi! Sorry…" she apologise, trying to cover up her lack of clothing and then turning back to the group, who were now all looking at the newcomer at the door, "Erm, can we help?"

"Hi, um, I was wondering if any of you had a phone at all," the blonde haired male questioned, "See, I'm meant to be camping with some friends and got a little lost. I would call them but my cell has ran out of battery."

Seeing the male, Chris made his way over to the door to help his friend out. He suddenly realised that this was the guy he had seen earlier, at least he thought it was. However, that was not possible when this boy had just turned up.

"You shouldn't be out searching for the campsite now," Chris shook his head, "We've got cells you can call from, stay here the night and tell them you'll meet them tomorrow," now he had to make sure that was ok with his friends, "That's ok, right, Danny?"

"Sure," Danny nodded his head, "I hope you like strip poker."

"Oh right," the teenage blonde smiled, "Thanks, I'll just get my bag from my car."

As Amanda joined the rest of the group, Chris waited for the male to get his things and join them.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." Chris questioned as they made their way to the group, still getting ready to play the next round of their poker game. Chris could not help but notice right now, how pale the teenager was and the sadness, once again, in his blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm Wyatt," the male replied, placing his bag on the floor, "Wyatt Matthews."

"Well, I'm Chris," the brunette replied, "And these are Amanda, Collie, James, Tyler, Zara and Steph," he went around his circle of friends, who were still in different sorts of undress, "Sorry, we're in the middle of playing strip poker, so hence why some of us are wearing so little."

Chris looked over to Wyatt, who he could have sworn was looking him up and down, but he was not going to get his hopes up. He was seriously attracted to this male, but could not say for certain whether the male would return it.

"You're welcome to play if you want." Tyler shrugged his shoulders to the blonde male as they continued with their game.

"Oh and feel free to tuck in," James pointed towards the pizza's in the middle of the circle, "None of us can eat anymore. It may be a little cold though."

"Thanks." Wyatt simply replied with a smile as he sat down in the circle, glacing at Chris slightly, checking out his toned abs.

Straight away, Collie shuffled the pack of cards and dealt them out to her friends and the newcomer.

"I'm in." Stephanie told the group with a smile on her face, while Chris looked at his cards to see that he had two aces.

"I'm in too," he replied and then looked around the group, "And you guys?"

"Collie, learnt to deal a better hand." Danny sighed, putting the cards on the floor and folding. Tyler, Zara, Amanda and Collie all folded, leaving Wyatt to decide what he was going to do.

"I'm in." Wyatt smiled over at Chris, looking into his green eyes.

Collie missed the look that the blonde male was giving her friend and dealt out three cards, showing them to the group. The ace of hearts, the jack of spades and the king of spades.

"I'm staying in." Stephanie told the group.

"Me too." Chris agreed with his ex-girlfriend.

"I'm out." Wyatt now shook his head. Wyatt placed the cards on the floor and passed them over to Collie, where she put them in the pile of discarded cards. After that she dealt another one, the four of hearts. When the two decided that they were still in, she was about to deal the final card.

"You remember if you lose this game, you have to do what I decide, right?" Chris questioned his ex-girlfriend, with a slight devilish smile.

"You won't get to choose because I'm not gonna lose." The blonde answered simply and then indicated to Collie that she could continue. When the jack of clubs came out Chris smirked slightly, realising that he had a full house.

"Right, show your cards," Collie smiled, "Steph, you first."

The 18-year-old blonde placed her cards on the floor, showing that she had two kings in her hands. A laugh of shock did not go unnoticed by Tyler and James as they realised that she had had a good hand, it would take a lot for Chris to beat that, even if he could.

"I told you I wasn't losing." Stephanie told the group, looking smugly at her ex-boyfriend.

"Sorry, Steph," Chris shook his head with a smile, "But you are."

The Halliwell placed his cards on the ground and a sound of cheers was heard from the rest of the group as they realised that he had won the game. It was over.

"Lucky bitch." Tyler smirked at his friend and then at Steph, who could just look down at the cards in shock.

"Looks like you're getting your kit off," James smirked at the blonde girl, who stood up with a shrug and pulled her panties off, "That's what I'm talking about."

Hearing that, Collie hit her boyfriend hard on the arm, causing him to tell her that he was joking. The group were so busy laughing that they missed the look of shock on Wyatt's face. He could not believe how easily this girl pulled her clothes off in front of the group. Either they had done this a lot, or she was easy.

"Ooo, what are you gonna make her do?" Zara now asked, looking at the Halliwell who seemed to be thinking.

"How about the lake?" Chris asked, looking around the room and then allowing his gaze to fall on his ex-girlfriend. Her standing there completely nude did not really bother him, he had seen it all before.

"You can't make her go in the lake." Wyatt looked at the brunette, frowning slightly, "It'll be freezing."

"It's ok," Chris shook his head with a smile on his face, laughing slightly at how the blonde new comer was acting, "We'll be there with her. It's not like we'll make her stay in there the night."

The group of friends all started to leave the cabin. Wyatt walked behind them, being the last one to leave.

Before he did, he turned to look at the back to look at the cabin. Sighing, he closed his eyes before finally following the group to the lake just a few feet away.

**So, tell me what you think in a review. Remember this is just the start, there will be more coming soon.**

**Oh and it is only a seven chapter story, so nothing too long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews on the first chapter. I'm so glad that it's already made an impression. Well, here's the next chapter for you to enjoy and some of your questions may be answered**

The Lakeside

Chapter 2: Trapped

"I'll get you back for this, I swear." Stephanie called out to her ex-boyfriend, as she crossed her arms across her bare chest, trying to keep herself warm from the cold night air.

"You really shouldn't make her do this," Wyatt said again, as he followed the group to the bank, "It's too cold out here."

"There's plenty of her dry clothes in the cabin." Collie now waved his worries off.

"Yeah, like all of them." James join in, laughing along with his girlfriend.

"I don't want to go in." Stephanie complained to her friends, she could really hate her ex-boyfriend at times and this was not helping.

"You lost this fair and square," Amanda pointed out to the young blonde, "In you go."

After that, Tyler pushed the girl into the water, hearing her scream from the cold water.

Stephanie almost felt like she could not breathe, her teeth chattered as she swam around in the dark liquid.

"Tyler!" Zara exclaimed at her boyfriend.

"What?" Tyler questioned, "She wasn't gonna go in, otherwise."

"How cold is it, Steph?" Chris asked, laughing at his ex-girlfriend, her blonde hair looking darker from being wet.

"It's fucking freezing, I'm gonna kill you, Chris!" Stephanie shouted, anger filling her trembling voice, "Can I come out now?"

"No, you have to stay in for two minutes," Chris shook his head and then turning to his best friend, "Mandy, can you get her a towel?"

"Course I can, sweetie." The brunette nodded her head and made her way back into the cabin.

"Who's timing?" Zara now asked, looking around at the group.

"No-one," Danny laughed as he realised and looked at his watch, "Ok, time starts now."

"What!" Stephanie shrieked, "I've already been in here for a minute, at least!"

"Sorry Steph," Chris shrugged his shoulders, missing the look of worry coming from the blonde male next to him, "We've only just started timing!"

--

"She is so pissed at you." Amanda sighed as she walked out of one of the bedrooms, towards where a small group were sitting in front of the fire, that still burned. Chris was among that group and he knew she was talking to him.

As Amanda sat down, she cuddled up next to her gay best friend and then looked around the group that were sat there, Wyatt, Danny, Collie and James.

"She's always pissed at me," Chris sighed, putting his arm around the brunette, "What else is new?"

"Anyway, I'm gonna call it a night," Collie said as she pulled herself from the floor after kissing her boyfriend, "I'll see you all in the morning." Once she was gone, James was not too far behind, going into a different bedroom, since the group had decided to split, boys and girls.

"She didn't seem too bothered to strip." Wyatt pointed out, looking at the three that he sat with.

"She isn't," Danny shook his head at the blonde, "Anyway, where are you from?"

"Me?" Wyatt questioned, seemingly taken off guard.

"Who else would he ask?" Chris laughed at the question from the new comer.

"Sorry, um, San Francisco." Wyatt informed the group of three, who looked at him slightly shocked.

"Serious?" Amanda laughed, "That's where we're from." She could not help but look slyly at her best friend, nudging him slightly, causing Chris to roll his eyes at her once again. Did she really think that something was going to happen between the two of them? He still did not know whether this new comer was gay or not.

"What brought you out here?" Danny questioned, not missing the looks between his two friends and jumping straight to the conclusion that Chris liked this guy.

"My folks used to own a cabin across the lake from her," Wyatt explained to the brunette male, "I just have loads of memories so I love camping here. What brings you here?"

"Danny owns it," Amanda smirked, "Lucky bastard inherited it from his grandparents."

"How come your parents don't own the cabin anymore?" Chris now asked the male.

"It's a long story," Wyatt sighed, looking to the floor and making it obvious that he did not want to go into this story, "Basically they sold it after a teenager died in the lake."

Before anything more could be said about the other cabin, Stephanie walked in from the bedroom that the girls were sharing fully her, her hair still dripping wet but this time from the warm shower rather than the freezing cold lake.

"I cannot believe you just made me do that!" She said, sitting on the ground next to Danny, sulking slightly at her ex-boyfriend.

"So you're talking to me now?" Chris questioned her at the fact that she had not really said a word to him since they both found out that were going on this break.

"I'll get you back for it later," the blonde haired girl shrugged her shoulders, "I can't believe Ty pushed me in!"

"Well you weren't going to jump in." Danny shrugged his shoulders at how his friend had acted down by the lake. He still found it highly amusing at what had happened.

"You're lucky you had somewhere to go and get dried off." Wyatt pointed out to the girl, looking around at the group.

"We wouldn't have made her do it if there was nowhere warm," Amanda shook her head, "We're not that mean."

"Well, most of us aren't, are we Chris?" Danny smirked at his brunette friend, who shrugging his shoulders with a smirk. He knew they were just having a dig at the fact it was Chris' ex-girlfriend that had been thrown into the water.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed." Stephanie sighed and pulled herself from the floor and left the group soon to be followed by Amanda, who had decided she was tired too. After a little while longer, Danny left, leaving Chris and Wyatt alone.

The Halliwell glanced over at the blonde teenager, while the fire burned out.

"So, um…" Chris started but had no idea what to ask him. Really he wanted to kiss him, but that was not going to happen, they had just met and Chris still did not know whether this guy was gay or not.

"How come you decide to stay here for a week?" Wyatt questioned him, "Why not just a weekend?"

"Spring Break," Chris casually pointed out, "We were gonna go to the beach, but then decided that this would be cheaper and easier," the two sat in silence for a little longer until Chris broke it, "So how come your parents sold their cabin?"

"Like I said, it's a long story."

"We've got all night."

"A teenager died in the lake, well near the lake," Wyatt sighed, looking a the ground almost like there was something more to the teenager than Wyatt was letting on, "He fell in the lake late at night and got hypothermia. My parents said he was so disorientated that he climbed out the wrong side of the lake and went in search for the cabin. He found one that wasn't used by anyone anymore and fell asleep in it. By the time anybody found him, it was too late, he was dead."

"Oh!" Chris said quietly, his eyebrows raised, "How old was he?"

"19."

"Hey, this was a while ago," Wyatt shrugged his shoulders, "I was just a kid when it happened." Seeing Chris just nod his head, Wyatt smirked slightly and then moved in for a kiss, to lighten up the air, however Chris pulled back from him, slightly shocked.

"What…"

"Sorry, I just thought you were…"

"No, it's alright, I am…" Chris nodded his head, looking into the blonde's blue eyes, "You are?"

When Wyatt nodded his head, Chris relaxed a little and this time when Wyatt moved in for a kiss, Chris accepted it.

The next morning, Chris awoke, finding himself still in the main area of the cabin, in front of the died out fire. His head was laying on somebody's chest, Wyatt's chest.

Sitting up sharply, he looked at the blonde teen who was still asleep. They were both fully clothed and laid under the elder's sleeping bag. Nothing had happened after the kiss, they just both fell asleep in front of the burning out fire.

The Halliwell stood up and crept to the kitchen so he could light the stove and put the kettle on it for a warm drink. Looking out of the window, he could see the sun rising on the lake, it looked beautiful.

Still trying to light the stove and having little hope with it, he never heard somebody creeping up on him.

"Hey." A voice behind him causing her to jump and turn around, to see the blonde haired teenager that he had met and fallen asleep with last night.

"You scared me!" Chris sighed as he realised just who it was. He had not heard a sound from him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry," Wyatt apologised sheepishly, taking the lighter from the brunette, "You look like you need some help."

"The stove won't light."

"I'd get a shower if I were you before everyone else gets up," Wyatt sighed to the Halliwell, a soft smile on his face, "I'll get the stove lit. What are you making?"

"Hot water for some coffee, right now," Chris sighed, "I'll make breakfast when everybody's up."

"You cook?"

"Learnt from my mom." Chris smiled as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, after retrieving his things from the boys' room.

Wyatt sighed as he looked around the kitchen of the cabin, before turning his attention back to the stove, lighting it the first time. His gaze focused on the flames coming from the stove's hob, they were so enticing and so warm that he forgot completely about where he were, or who was with him.

"You're up early." A male's voice called out from behind the Matthews boy, causing Wyatt to jump slightly as he turned his attention to the newcomer, behind him.

"I could say the same to you." He told Tyler with a small smile.

"Yeah, I was just going to go for a run," Tyler explained the reason for him being dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, this was his morning routine, "What are you doing up?"

"I heard Chris up, so decided to put some water on while he gets a shower."

"Fair enough," Tyler smirked, knowing that Chris had just gotten up and that he had not spent the night in their room, just like Wyatt had not either. He was not sure how far they went, but something told him not much, he knew Chris too well, "So, when are you off? Not that I want to get rid of you, your buddies just must be expecting you."

"In a couple of hours," Wyatt shrugged his shoulders, "Thanks for letting me stay last night."

"Hey, not my call," the shorter blonde shrugged his shoulders, "It's Danny's place. Anyway, doesn't bother me, couldn't leave you out there, could we? Anyway, you have to stay for Chris' breakfast, I know he'll be making one and they are amazing."

"He's a good cook then."

"Awesome," Tyler nodded his head, "One of the reasons I'm going out for a run, so I can eat loads when I come back," Tyler started to make his way out of the kitchen but turned back to the other teenage blonde, "If you have any more trouble though, while you're camping, you know where we are."

"Cool. Thanks." Wyatt smiled with a nod as Tyler left the kitchen and the cabin. Wyatt turned back to look at the fire, but this time putting the whistle kettle full of water onto it.

"You got it lit then." Chris smirked, as he walked into the room, fully dressed, his hair wet from the shower.

"First time."

"Well, you'd better get a shower then," the Halliwell smiled, "Before the others get up and Tyler gets back from his run." as Wyatt started to leave the room, Chris looked around the place for pans.

Wyatt turned to look at the brunette male and smiled softly, with a tilt of his head, watching as he made his way around the kitchen.

--

"You slept with him!" Collie looked at the brunette Halliwell, shock in her eyes as she, Amanda and Chris all walked around the village centre, close to the cabin.

"I didn't sleep with him," Chris shook his head, scrunching his face slightly as he found the best way to put this, "I just slept with him."

"You didn't have sex with him?" Amanda now questioned, "Is that what you mean?"

"Exactly," the only male in the group nodded his head with a smile, "We kissed though."

"So he is gay?" Amanda smirked at her best friend, nudging him slightly. She had said she was going to set him up with somebody on this trip.

"Yes, he's gay."

"Is he coming back?" Collie now asked, looking around Amanda, who was linking arms with the brunette male.

"I don't know," Chris shrugged his shoulders, "He said that he finished his camping trip Monday so he might be back. I think we scared him off last night, though."

"With Steph?" Collie questioned and then sighed when Chris nodded his head, "Does he know she's your ex?"

"No," Chris shook his head with a smile, "Like I was going to tell him that! Anyway, what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought we were going out." Amanda questioned just as they were joined by Stephanie, Zara and James.

"Fancy seeing you three here." James smirked as he pulled Collie towards him and kissed her on the head, gently.

"Where are Tyler and Danny?"

"Went off somewhere looking at shit." Stephanie shrugged her shoulders causing Zara to laugh slightly.  
"They went looking at a few indie shops," Tyler's girlfriend explained, with a wave of her hand, "They'll meet us back at the cabin later. What was that about tonight?"

"Are we going out?" Chris questioned, looking at the blonde haired cheerleader.

"We could always do what we did last night," James smirked, mainly look at Stephanie, "What do you say, Steph?"

--

Later on that day, Chris and Amanda found themselves in the lake, swimming around and just generally having fun. They had come back earlier from the village than anyone else, they had had enough there.

Chris looked across the lake and suddenly thought of the story that Wyatt had told him last night, about the kid that drowned. The Matthews had never said which side of the lake their cabin had been, but they had not seen any empty cabins on their side. Mind you, as Wyatt said, this was when he was a child so the chances of the cabin still being empty were slim.

"What's up?" Amanda asked, realising that her best friend had stopped his laughing and was looking over the lake.

"Nothing," Chris shook his head and turned his attention back to the brunette girl, "Just something Wyatt told me last night."

"What about?"

Chris went onto explain what he had been told by the blonde newcomer last night, all about the story of the boy who died. It finally put a little more together about why Wyatt did not like the idea of Steph going into the water last night.

Amanda glanced across the lake and then looked at Chris with a smile.

"You really think its on that side?" she asked him, and laughed slightly when he shrugged, "Let's check it out."

The two swam their way across the lake and climbed out the other side, making their way down the rocky path. They had no shoes on their feet, so were being very careful about where they stood, trying to cause as little pain as possible from the rocks hitting their soft skin.

When they finally reached a cabin, they looked at it in shock. The place was run down, dark and desolate, with a roof that looked like it had caved in slightly.

"It's as if no-one has lived here in years!" Amanda gasped as she looked at the abandoned cabin.

"I don't think anybody has." Chris said, wondering whether this was the cabin that Wyatt was talking about last night. The one that the teenager had found. Although he could not quite figure out how he could have been so confused, maybe hypothermia did that to someone. He was not too sure on those details, science was not one of his strongest subjects.

Chris made his way into the cabin, but his friend stayed behind, looking at the cabin worriedly.

"Chris, I don't like it."

"C'mon, Amanda." He waved his arm towards him, getting her to follow him in. Once she did, he took her hand and they stayed close by.

From the inside of the cabin, they could get a better look. The wood was rotting away and damp, possibly from the recent rain that they had. The roof, towards the back of the place, had caved in.

The Halliwell looked around the place and then over at a wall, that had a message, seemingly scratched into the it.

"Hey, Mandy, can you make this out?" He questioned as he traced his hand over some of the writing. It had been there for a few years and most of it was illegible, but the two tried to figure it out anyway.

"I'm sorry…" Amanda started, squinting her eyes at the scruffy writing, almost like it was written by a seven-year-old, "Please help…I love…"

"Do you think this is what that boy wrote?" Chris questioned, although it was unlikely, since the writing was so scruffy. A 19-year-old would have been able to write much better than that.

While they tried to make more of the writing out, the sound of the door slamming shut could be heard. The cabin shook slightly, making it obvious that the place was not that stable.

"I didn't think the wind was that bad," Chris sighed, looking towards the door with a frown. He walked back towards the door and tried to open it, but then found that it was stuck, "Damn it, it's stuck."

"What!" Amanda panicked slightly, "I told you I didn't like it here."

"Shhh, Mandy," Chris placed a finger to his lips, putting his ear to the door, "Listen."

They could both hear a shuffling sound on the other side of the cabin door, there was somebody out there and Chris knew exactly who it would be. He glanced at Amanda with a sigh, before folding his arms and looking straight at the door.

"Alright, Steph, you can let us out now," he called out with a sigh, "You've got me back for last night."

"Steph, we know it's you, let us out."

All of a sudden, the shuffling noise stopped, causing the brunette male to narrow his eyes. Had she left them or had she stopped moving to make them worry. Looking around the cabin, he realised that they could possibly get out through the back of the cabin, although it would be a little dangerous with it being slightly unstable.

Deciding the door was the best option, Chris put his hand on the door and was about to call for his ex-girlfriend again when the door opened up easily. Frowning, he glancing at his best friend, he was so confused.

The two walked out of the abandoned cabin and looked around the area, there was nobody around and no sign that anybody had been there. Stephanie was definitely sneaky.

The two made their way back to the lake, to get back across to their own cabin. What they did not realise was that there was somebody there. Somebody watching them. Wyatt.

**So, questions answered? What did you think of this chapter, let me know, just send me a review. Any kind welcome as long as its not just a flame (I prefer constructive critisism)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you very much to all who reviewed. Well, here's a new chapter for you to enjoy. Sorry I can't answer any of the questions yet, it would just spoil the story far too much.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 3...**

The Lakeside

Chapter 3: The Other Side of the Lake

By the time they made it back to the cabin, Tyler, Zara and Danny were back from town. Chris opened the door quickly and looked around the room, his towel slung over his shoulder, which he had picked up from the bank where he had left it earlier. Amanda was just behind him, with her towel in hand too.

"Hey guys, everything ok?" Zara questioned as the two walked in, looking like they were on a mission. The Halliwell ignored her but Amanda glanced her way, "What's going on?"

"Where's Steph?" Chris asked as his best friend made her way into the bedroom, wondering whether she was hiding out there.

"She hasn't got back from the village yet," Tyler replied, his brow frowning as he watched the two, "Just us three. Why? What is it?"

"Are you sure Steph isn't back yet?" Chris questioned his blonde haired friend as Amanda walked back out of the room, informing Chris that she was not in there.

"What is it?" Tyler asked again, causing Chris to sigh and run his hand through his damp chocolate locks.

"She's playing a little mind game on us," he sighed, "Trying to get back at us for last night."

"Steph? Mind game?" Danny laughed slightly, "She doesn't have the brains to do that."

"Well, who else could it be?" Chris asked, shouting slightly.

"What happened exactly?"

"We were over the other side of the lake," Amanda told them the story of what had happened and exactly why they decided to check out for this cabin, "It has to be Steph, nobody else would have any reason to do that."

"Maybe it was Wyatt," the cheerleader offered the two friends, shrugging her shoulders as they thought of their other friends that it could be, it only left them with Collie and James, "I mean, we don't really know him and he seemed a little strange last night."

"I don't think it was him." Chris shook his head with a frown.

"Why?" Zara questioned, "Because you like him?"

"I just don't think its something he would do," the brunette Halliwell shrugged his shoulders, frustration sounding in his voice, "Stephanie was the one who wanted to get back at me for last night…"

"But it doesn't seem like something she'd do." Amanda had to admit with a sigh, looking into Chris' sea green eyes.

With a sigh, the Halliwell walked out of the room and into the room where the boys were staying, deciding that he was going to get dressed before he faced his ex-girlfriend, to try and find out the truth.

"I'm going to get dressed," Amanda sighed, but then stopped and looked at the group, "It wasn't either of you three, was it?"

"If it was, we'd have told you by now, Amanda." Danny shook his head with a sigh and watched as she left. If it was not Stephanie, who could it have been?

As the evening progressed and the other three returned from the village, questions were raised about the cabin across the other side of the lake, more importantly who was it that was trapping them.

Chris and Amanda were certain that it was somebody in the group, however nobody was admitting to it. If it were one of them, then they would have owned up by now, to boast about it. It really had left Chris and Amanda wondering – maybe it was an animal that they had heard shuffling around outside of the cabin.

"Do you think there's people on the other side of the lake?" Zara had asked the group, curling closer to Tyler, just at the thought of it.

"Well, how about we all stay on this side of the lake then," Tyler shrugged his shoulders, putting a protective arm around his girlfriend, "Unless we all go in a big group."

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea." Chris nodded his head in agreement, there was no way he was going back over there now, especially alone.

* * *

Amanda looked out of the sitting room window the next morning, she could not sleep after what had happened the day before, it still freaked her out to think that somebody had trapped her and Chris inside the cabin. Fair enough, there were possible ways of getting out, but somebody had been there while they were calling out from inside, which freaked Amanda out more.

Just as she was staring out of the window, a figure passed by, causing her to jump backwards with a startled yelp.

Chris entered from the kitchen, to find out what his friend was screaming at, only to hear a knock at the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris questioned as he walked over to the door and opened it, missing what his best friend had said to him as he saw the blonde haired God stood in front of him, "Hey, man, you ok? I thought you weren't finishing up for a couple of days?"

"Change of plan," Wyatt sighed, looking sheepishly at the door, "Our camp site was trashed yesterday. I don't suppose you know if there was anyone around, do you?"

"Yesterday, did you say?" Amanda questioned, jumping up from where she was sat and walking to the doorway, folding her arms defensively over her chest.

"Late afternoon," Wyatt nodded his head, "We all went into the village."

"That was about the time we went to that cabin." Amanda looked at Chris, who had a look of concern in his green eyes. Telling the blonde haired teen to come into the cabin, the three of them sat down to find out what had happened and explained what they had done.

"So where are your buddies?" Chris questioned the blonde, hoping he was going to stay for a couple of days.

"They went straight home yesterday," the Matthews admitted, "But I didn't really want to leave without seeing you again and it was too late to come to you last night. Did you guys see who shut you in, then?"

"No idea," the brunette male shook his head, looking into the 'God's' bright blue eyes, "We thought it was Steph, but not anymore. We're not going back across."

During the conversation, Amanda left the two boys alone, causing Chris to bite his bottom lip, feeling a little nervous around Wyatt.

"How did the cabin look?" Wyatt questioned, feeling nervous himself to be around the Halliwell, his heart racing just being around him.

"Run down," Chris admitted, "Like no-one had lived in it for years."

"That's how it looked when…" Wyatt started but then cut himself off, closing his eyes as he realised what he had almost said. It was not something that he wanted Chris to find out.

"When what?" Chris questioned, confusion flashing in his eyes, wondering what else this teenager knew. What was he hiding?

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about the boy that died," Wyatt started, with a gulp, "The boy was my older brother," the blonde never missed the shock in Chris' eyes from hearing this, "That's why my parents moved away. This place reminded them of so much and never wanted me to come back here in case the same thing happened. It's why I know so much about it. I went with them when we were looking for him. We never understood why he never came back to us, he must have been confused because of the hypothermia."

Chris hand went up to his mouth as he heard the story, he could not believe that it was Wyatt's brother that it had happened to, this was never something he wanted to bring up for him, it must have been so painful.

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up." He apologised, but was waved off by the Matthews, not too casually though, he could see it still hurt him.

"I was 13 at the time," Wyatt shook his head, "I'm 19 now, with time it gets a little easier. It's why I like coming here so much, I get to remember my brother. All the good times that we shared with each other."

Before anything more could be said, the sound of somebody walking into the room could be heard. At first, Chris thought it would be Amanda coming back, instead he found it was Danny.

"Oh hey!" the brunette who owned the cabin said, with a yawn, it was far too early for him, "I thought you were…"

"The camp site was trashed yesterday." Wyatt casually explained to the teenager who stood in front of him.

"Really? Do you want to stay here a few days?"

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other, a look that Danny never missed – even though he silently wished he had. He knew the answer was going to be yes, there was no denying there was something between the two.

"So, I'm guessing you heard about Chris and Amanda being trapped in the…"

"I told him, Danny," Chris nodded his head, "You know it was the same side of the lake as they were camping."

"Where was the campsite?" Danny asked, interested in where a group of teenagers would go to camp around here.

"Across the lake and up the track," Wyatt pointed out with his hand in the general direction, "In the woods, as far away from the lake, without losing sight of it."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not the biggest fan of water."

The rest of the day, everybody pretty much spent relaxing by the lake, deciding to stick as a large group in case who ever was on the other side of the lake came to their side and trashed something else. They could not be too careful right now, but it was not going to stop them from having fun in the lake.

Chris and Wyatt stayed on the bank, the Matthews was afraid of the water, so was not going to go in there and Chris wanted to spend time with him, find out as much a he could about the blonde as he could. One thing, though, that Chris could not help notice was how pale Wyatt was.

"You don't get much sun, do you?" Chris questioned Wyatt with a smirk, glancing over at him.

"I don't really tan," Wyatt shrugged his shoulders, rolling onto his side – where he laid on the bank – to face Chris, propping his head up with his arm, "I've always got cold hands too." Wyatt placed his free hand on Chris' arm, just to prove a point.

The brunette smiled slightly, rolling onto his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Cold hands, warm heart. Right?" The eyes of the two teenagers met, causing Chris' heart to race and his breathing to quicken. Chris wanted to ask the 19-year-old blonde if he wanted to go inside, away from the others, but something was stopping him. He liked this guy so much that he wanted to take things slow. One thing was for sure, Wyatt did not seem to mind.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Wyatt anywhere?" Chris asked as he walked into the main room of the cabin, after coming out from his shower. His friends sat around playing cards and drinking beer, Chris was going to join them later, but right now he wanted to find the blonde haired teen and talk to him. He needed to know if there really was anything between them. It was driving him crazy. Since Wyatt had come back to see them, they had just talked, nothing more, so Chris really needed to know.

"I think he went for a walk." Collie answered her friend, looking up to see the brunette sigh.

"I'm gonna go find him." Chris sighed and walked out of the cabin, down towards the lake. He doubted that he would be there, since Wyatt really did have a fear of the water, which was understandable, but Chris had to try everywhere.

Surprisingly, the Matthews was there, stood by the waterside, looking into it. He was in deep thought, making Chris wonder why it was as he got closer.

"Hey," Chris smiled at Wyatt, pulling him from his thoughts. Wyatt looked over to see the brunette stood there, his hands in the pocket of his jeans, his jumper the only thing keeping the cold air away from his skin. Wyatt, however, was in what he was wearing earlier. Jeans and a T-shirt, "Are you not cold."

"Not really, don't feel the cold that much." Wyatt shook his head as the brunette got closer to him.

"You ok?" Chris questioned as he got close enough to touch the blonde, "You looked in deep thought, you want me to leave?"

"No, stay," Wyatt shook his head, taking Chris' hand in his, "There's just something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Wyatt was about to tell Chris the whole truth about him, but instead he chickened out. Grabbing Chris by the top of the arms, he threw him into the freezing cold water, watching his green eyes go wide from the cold that he was feeling.

**Another end to another chapter. Let me know your views on how its going. There was a bit of a cliffy for you there...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews for this story. There are so many questions again, but like always I'm not giving any answers to them, they will slowly come about in the story.**

**Anyway, here's another chapter for you to enjoy...**

The Lakeside

Chapter 4: Truth

Chris swam in the water, but had become disorientated as he went under. Everything looked the same in the dark, he had no idea which way to swim. He could not see Wyatt, could not see the cabin, nothing.

Turning around in the water, he looked for any sign of which bank was his. There was still no idea.

"Help!" Chris called out to the blackness around him, "Somebody, help!"

When he realised that nobody could hear him, or was not listening, he decided to pick a side to swim and went. If he was on the wrong side then he would just swim back. Also, he knew there was a bridge around here somewhere, he could take that route back if he found he was on the wrong side.

Climbing out of the freezing water, he began to walk. It was so cold out, he had to keep walking, had to keep warm in some way. He placed his hands underneath his armpits, anything to gain some body heat from somewhere.

He continued to walk, away from the water. He had no idea where he was going, he just had to walk, just had to keep walking. He was sure he was going the right way to get back to the cabin, but was it really this far away from the water.

Stopping, he turned around to look back the way he came, maybe he was on the wrong side.

No, he was on the right side, he had just not walked far enough. He had to keep walking, had to keep moving, had to keep warm.

Finally he came across a cabin, but it was dark, too dark to be the one his friends were in. So dark that nobody could be in it. He was at the cabin that was abandoned, that was practically rubble. He was definitely on the wrong side of the lake.

He wanted to go back, but it was so cold. He was so tired, his legs felt so heavy, he could not walk anymore. Walking through the door of the abandoned cabin, he looked around it. There had to be something in here that could keep him warm for now until his friends found him. They would come for him, eventually, he was just too cold and tired to get back to them now.

"Come to me," Chris heard a heavenly voice in the corner of the room. He looked over to find the blonde haired teenager stood there, his arms out, "Chris, come to me."

"Wyatt?" Chris questioned, slightly confused. How long had Wyatt been there? He was sure Wyatt had been with him by the lakeside. Everything was so confusing right now.

He started walking towards the male, into his arms, someone who could keep him warm. No, someone who could help him get back to his friends. The Halliwell soon found that his teeth were chattering as he made his way over to Wyatt.

"Come here, Chris," Wyatt spoke again, "I'll keep you warm."

Chris made his way to Wyatt and found himself being pulled to the floor to the sitting position. His whole body was shaking, he could not keep it under control, he was so cold. He was tired too, he just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep.

"Don't worry," Wyatt whispered into his ear, "You're ok. You're safe with me."

"I'm so cold," Chris shivered, trying to get any body heat from Wyatt but there was nothing, "I'm so tired."

"I know the feeling," Wyatt wrapped his arms around the Halliwell, "Trust me, I know the feeling."

"How…can…you?" Chris asked, has his breathing speeded up, through the shivering.

"There's something you need to know," Wyatt admitted to him now, "How I know how you feel. The boy that died wasn't my brother, it was me."

"I don't understand." Chris said through the cold.

"I was the one that died that night."

Chris could not figure out whether he had heard the blonde correctly, he could not have done. He was sure Wyatt had just told him that he was the teenager that died from hypothermia in this cabin, but it was impossible. He was hear with him.

"No…it…you…" He was too weak to make sense in what he was saying now.

"I'm dead, Chris," Wyatt explained, "I'm just a ghost."

"No…" Chris shook his head, he had to warm up and make it back to his friends and then he could really listen to what Wyatt was telling him. However, he stayed there, wrapped up in Wyatt's heatless arms.

"I'm a ghost," Wyatt repeated, "I died almost ten years ago. I've been in this place ever since. I can't leave. This is why I got you to come here, now, alone. I want you to join me."

Chris just listened. He was so tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. His friends would find him and then he could really find out what the blonde was saying. They would be laughing about what Chris really thought he was hearing.

"I just want you to join me," Wyatt whispered in Chris' ear, knowing that the cold was making Chris feel heavy and sleepy. Soon he would close his eyes, fall asleep and never wake up.

The ghost smiled to himself as he felt Chris' body feeling heavier on him, soon he would not be alone here.

**So a few questions answered, but will it have a happy ending?**

**Please let me know what you thought about the chapter and how you're finding the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. Many computer problems -- our internet provider had problems saturday night while I was trying to update, sunday and yesterday my dad's computer lost all its drivers for the internet to work wirelessly, I think a virus attacked them, and then last night I tried to connect my internet up via a wired connection and it wouldn't work. Anyway, back up and running today. Unfortunately I'm leaving Friday for a week so I may not get the end of the story up by then, unless I'm feeling generous and post chapter 6 tomorrow and 7 the day after - it depends how many reviews I get.**

**Thank you once again to all those who reviewed. I couldn't reply to you all due to reasons already explained above. Anyway, a big big big thank you and here's the next chapter for you to enjoy.**

The Lakeside

Chapter 5: Free

Chris' body was feeling heavier and heavier on him, but that did not bother Wyatt. He simply pulled the wet body closer to him, knowing that there was not going to be any body heat coming from him.

At least he was here for Chris, he had had to die alone. Nobody wanting him to crossover, nobody to spend his time with, trapped here at the Lakeside for all eternity. Now he had someone to share eternity with. The minute he had laid eyes on Chris, he knew that he was the one person he wanted.

"Chris!" a woman's voice called out, causing Wyatt to look up at the door to see Amanda running towards them, closely followed by Tyler and James. They must have realised that Chris had been gone too long, of course Amanda knew the story f what had happened, he knew he should have made sure that nobody else knew about this place, that Chris had come alone before. He could have done that, he just never thought that far ahead.

"Fuck! He's going into hypothermia!" Tyler said as he made his way over to Chris, glancing at Wyatt. Why had Wyatt not called for them? How had they ended up over here?

"You can't take him," Wyatt kept hold of the cold body, "I want him."

The three friends looked at the blonde haired male, completely confused at what he was talking about. This was not making any sense. The best thing for Wyatt to do was help them get Chris back to their cabin.

"Wyatt, help us…"

"No!" Wyatt shook his head, "He's going to join me."

"Join you?" James questioned, looking at Wyatt, frowning deeply as he tried to figure everything out.

"He's going to join me in death."

"You're gonna kill yourself?" Amanda shouted, but then Wyatt explained the whole story to them, that he was already dead, that he was a ghost. At first they did not want to believe him, but why would he make something like that up?

"I love him," Wyatt said, "I watched him from the minute you all got here and fell in love instantly. He's staying here and we'll be together."

"You can't do that," Amanda argued with the ghost, still unsure on the whole situation. She was sure there was no such thing as ghosts, but obviously she was wrong, "If you loved him, you wouldn't want him to die."

"If he lives, he can't be with me."

"If he dies, he can't be with him family and friends," Tyler argued before turning his attention back to his hypothermic friend, "C'mon, Chris, we're getting you back."

"He can't hear you," Wyatt looked into Tyler's green eyes, "The hypothermia's taking over his body."

"Chris, honey, look at me," Amanda now called out to her friend, crouching down to his level and talking softly at him, "C'mon, you gotta look at me. It's Amanda, c'mon."

The Halliwell's eyes began to open slowly, but they were so heavy. He could hear his friends talking in the distance, they were so far away, but at least they were coming. Amanda was the closest, he could make his best friend out easily.

As his eyes opened, his vision was blurred, but he could make out the brunette woman in front of him. Next to her was a blonde male and Chris knew straight away that it was Tyler. Their voices still seemed so distant, but he could see that they were right in front of him. Maybe they were talking quietly.

"C'mon," Amanda smiled as Chris responded to her, "We're going back to our cabin, but you gotta help me out, ok? You gotta get up with me."

She took Chris' hand, worried at how cold it felt. Tears formed in her eyes as she feared the worst for the 18-year-old boy.

As Chris' body was pulled up from the ground, with the help of James, Wyatt got up and went straight to Tyler, punching him in the face. He was not letting them go with Chris. Chris was staying here, with them.

"Hey!" James called out, looking straight at the teenager that had hit his twin brother. Nobody was going to get away with that. He made sure that Amanda was steadying Chris and told them to get out of here, while he and his brother took care of the ghost, but how did you take care of a ghost?

"He's not leaving!" Wyatt shouted, his voice almost breaking. He needed Chris here with him, "He's coming with me."

To make sure that they could not leave, Wyatt made the door close and stay closed. He disappeared from the room and then reappeared by the door, standing in front of him. There was fire in his blue eyes, he was going to get what he wanted.

Tyler stepped forward, he was going to try and get around the ghost, but Wyatt punched him in the face again.

"He's not leaving with you!" Wyatt shouted at the three friends of the man he loved, "He's staying with me. I love him!"

"You've only known him a few days!" Tyler shouted back at the ghost.

"I loved him the first minute I saw him," Wyatt replied to him, tears forming in his angry blue eyes, "I want him to be with me." He just did not want to be alone anymore.

"We trusted you," James shouted at the ghost, standing just behind his twin, "We let you stay with us, and how do you repay us? By trying to kill one of our friends! How do you think his family will feel? How did yours feel when they lost you?"

That seemed to hit something inside Wyatt, as he looked at the dirty blonde haired male in front of him. He glanced at Chris, tears now falling from his eyes and down his cheeks as he thought about his family. He had seen them when they found his body.

"I saw the tears in my brother's eyes when they found me," Wyatt answered them, looking at the two males in front of him, "I was there when my parents found me. They found me here, right over there. I tried to call out to them, but I was too weak then. I couldn't even tell them I loved them. I tried to write it, but I failed."

"Don't let his parents go through that too," Amanda now said, her voice completely broken as she cried for the ghost, for the boy's parents that she never knew, "Don't let his little sister go through that."

"Let us take care of Chris," Tyler pleaded with Wyatt, "If you love him, don't let him have the same fate as you."

"I don't want to die, Wyatt." Chris spoke quietly, far too quietly. Everybody knew that if he stayed in this state he would not last long. Hearing that though made Wyatt realise that what he was doing was wrong. He could not do this, just because he wanted company.

As Wyatt thought about what to do, Chris closed his eyes fully and his whole body weight fell into Amanda.

"Guys!" Amanda called out as she struggled with Chris' dead weight. James quickly joined the brunette and held Chris up, while Tyler waited to see what Wyatt was going to do.

Wyatt stepped away from the door and opened it, looking at the four people, mainly Tyler.

"Go," Wyatt told him, "I won't stop you and I won't bother you again."

Tyler nodded his head at the ghost and then picked Chris up, throwing him over his shoulder so he could carry him easily, to make it to their cabin as quick as possible. Chris could not die on them now.

Once they were gone, Wyatt backed away from the door and to the wall where the note was carved into. His back touched the wall and he slid down it as tears fell from his blue eyes.

He cried so hard that he never thought he would stop. He had the power then to have someone to spend eternity with and he had let him go. He knew it was the right thing, but it did not make him feel any better. He was still alone.

**So, the end to another chapter. It's still not the end of the story though. THe moreyou reviewer the more likely I am to update tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks again to everybody who reviewed the previous chapter. I apologise for no personal replies, I've been really busy sorting things out. Anyway, I'm going to post the final two chapters up together, so straight after this you'll have another chapter too.**

**I hope you enjoy them and enjoyed the story.**

The Lakeside

Chapter 6: Explanations

Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked around at where he was. He could see a bright light in front of him, causing his to squint his eyes slightly.

Groaning, he tried to sit up, but found that he could not with the feel of a weight on top of him. Glancing down, he saw Amanda wrapped up in him.

Moving one of his arms, Chris rubbed his eyes, the bright light still burning. Where was he? Shielding his eyes from the light, he looked around at the room. He was at the cabin, Danny's cabin, and in front of the fire.

What had happened last night? He could vaguely remember some of it, but what he could remember did not make much sense. It was all of death and ghosts. Mainly that Wyatt was a ghost. That was impossible, there was no such thing. However the question remained, what had happened last night?

He must have had too much to drink, but he did not feel hungover. There was no furry feeling in his mouth that he had after too many drinks, no pounding headache. Either he had stopped suffering from the blasted things, or he was not drunk last night.

Trying to sit up again, he remembered that his best friend was laying on his stomach, so he tried to move her without waking her. That did not happen. The minute he started to move the brunette, she awoke, looking straight at him.

"Chris! You're awake!" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as they both sat up. Chris was still confused at what was going on and just returned the hug from his best friend, "How are you feeling, honey?"

"Confused," the Halliwell admitted, "And a little fuzzy. What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Amanda questioned, a frown falling on her soft features as she looked into Chris' sea green eyes.

"Its all just a little confusing and doesn't seem to make much sense, that's all," Chris sighed, scratching his head, looking around the room, "How did we end up here?"

"Well, you fell into the lake last night," the brunette woman explained to her friend, still worried by the fact that he did not know what had happened last night. She was not sure whether this was a sign of the hypothermia or not, "Me, Ty and James found you on the other side of the lake."

The male brunette realised that some of what he remembered was true, but did that mean that all of it was true? No, that was impossible, Chris was sure about that, there was no way everything he thought he remembered was true. It was absurd.

"Wyatt, where's he?" Chris now asked, remembering that the blonde was meant to be staying here with them for a couple of days. Had his friends scared him off again? That had to be the truth, there was no way the other was.

"Sweetie, Wyatt is…" Amanda started but how did she put this? "There's something you need to know about Wyatt. We found you with him. He was…well…"

"Amanda, just spit it out." Chris sighed at his friend, hoping to God that whatever she was trying to tell him was not what he thought.

"This is going to sound really weird, but he's a ghost ok," Amanda sighed, looking directly into her friend's eyes, hoping that he would believe the truth, "He's dead. He's the guy that died from hypothermia, the one he was telling you about."

Chris shook his head, trying to take the information in, trying to figure out if what she was telling him was the whole truth. There was no reason to lie to him, not about this, but he could not believe her. He did not want to believe her.

Sighing, he stood up from the floor.

"Chris?"

"I need a shower, ok, Mandy," Chris sighed, looking into his friend's chocolate brown eyes, "I'm ok. Really."

However, Chris was not ok and later that day he made a trip into the village and to the library, to find out anything he could in the historical records. He had no idea of what date he was looking for, but he knew where the event took place and the age of the teenager that it was.

"19-year-old dies near lake" was just one of the headings he was looking for, it would be very simple to find, if only that would be the heading.

He flicked backwards through the records, starting just as close as last week. It was going to take him forever but he did not care, he just needed to find out the truth. It was not that he did not believe his friends, when all of them were telling him the same thing, but he did not believe in ghosts. It was not possible that the teenager that he had kissed just a few nights ago was a ghost. There was no such thing.

Hours had passed and there was still no luck in what he was looking for. There was nothing that pointed towards anything about a teenage boy falling into the lake. He knew there had to be something in here, he had only gone three years back right now, so he still had a lot to go.

Suddenly he remembered something that Wyatt had told him the other night, about it being about ten years ago so he decided to skip through the next few years and go back by about eight years, maybe that would help.

He leaned back in the chair as he flicked through endless pieces of paper. His eyes were feeling tired and his head was starting to hurt. He knew he should have taken Amanda up on her offer for her to come with him, but it was something that he needed to do alone. Thinking that he maybe should take a break, he began to close the papers up, until he placed his hand on an article.

'Lake claims teenage life'

Straight away Chris knew that this had to be it, this had to be the article that Wyatt had mentioned about. He glanced over it, seeing the name of the lake mentioned and then looked at the picture in the middle of the article. He should have looked at it first really, it would have answered all of his questions.

He recognised the boy in the picture and really wish he did not, this meant everything that happened last night was not a dream, that everything he believed in was false, ghosts were real, and Wyatt was that ghost.

When Chris finally made it back to the cabin, he could see his friends all talking. Wondering whether it was about him, he hung around outside. That was until he heard raised voices and could hear one voice in particular.

"I came to apologise."

"For what?" Tyler's voice could not be heard, "Trying to kill him or not giving him a choice to join you?"

He knew that his blonde haired friend was talking to Wyatt, and now realised that that was why all of his friends had grouped around. They were trying to protect the Halliwell. Deciding that he needed to talk to Wyatt, though, find out the truth from him, he walked into the cabin.

All eyes were on him, the minute he stepped through the door.

"Chris!" Wyatt said, and Chris was sure he could see some tears in his crystal eyes. However, Chris was not interested in that, he wanted to hear the truth, straight from the horse's mouth, "I'm sorry."

"I…" Chris started, but glanced at all his friends who were looking at him. They needed to have this conversation alone. He could not believe he was doing this, having a conversation with a ghost, it was stupid and impossible, he was sure of it. Was he going crazy? "Guys, can you give us a minute? We'll be just outside."

"I know now that I shouldn't have done what I did," Wyatt sighed, once they were outside, away from prying ears, "But I was listening to my heart. I've never been in love before and as soon as I saw you, I knew that I loved you. You're what I used to dream about."

"You tried to kill me!" Chris raised his voice at the blonde ghost, that stood in front of him.

"Because I figured that we could be together," Wyatt sighed, "If it wasn't for your friends, and how much they care about you, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You have some great friends. Something I wish I had before I died."

"What happened to you was an accident," Chris sighed, looking into Wyatt's blue eyes, "I've just spent the last six hours finding out about it all, to the last detail."

"I know," Wyatt nodded his head, trying to take Chris' hand, but the Halliwell pulled him away, not that Wyatt blamed him, "Please forgive me, Chris. I never meant to hurt you or anybody! I just wanted one bit of happiness."

The Halliwell looked to the ground and shook his head, before looking back at the cabin, what was he meant to say now? A ghost was in love with him. He was stood in front of him, telling him he was in love with him. Everything was so messed up right now. Chris simply came to get away for Spring Break, to have some fun with his friends before he went to college after the summer. He never expected any of this to happen. He never wanted any of this to happen.

"I'll be leaving in a few days." Chris finally said, looking at Wyatt, biting his bottom lip as he waited for the reply.

"I know," Wyatt nodded his head, folding his arms across his chest, defensively, "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

With that, Wyatt started to walk away and then just disappeared, leaving Chris alone.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lakeside

Chapter 7: Returning Home

Chris looked out over the water of the lake, his arms folded across his chest, deep in thought.

"Still thinking about him?" Amanda's voice called out from behind him, causing him to turn around slightly so he could look at her. Once he nodded, he turned back across the lake. He could not believe the week they had had, "You know, he'll still be here if you ever want to come again."

"He's a ghost, Mandy," Chris sighed, "Or whatever. You know, I've never believed in ghosts before."

"Me neither," the brunette shook her head with a sigh, "Anyway, Tyler wanted to find out if you were ready to go."

"Yeah, the sooner I'm away from here the better."

The Halliwell made his way back over to the car, checking over his shoulder as he left the lake.

"Can we leave?" Tyler as the Halliwell, opening the driver door to his car. Once he saw a nod from the brunette male, he climbed into the car. They all wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

Slowly, Chris got into the car, closing the door behind him and looked out of the window. Something was making him want to stay, but he knew that was the sadness that he felt for Wyatt, a ghost that would always be trapped here. There was no way of helping him, none that he knew of.

As they pulled away, it was then that the Halliwell decided that he would never come back here. Never again.

Wyatt watched the cars leave the cabin, he knew he would never see the Halliwell again. Something just told him deep inside. He should have never come to see him, never have gotten involved with him in the first place. He should have just watched him from a distance.

Once the cars left, Wyatt looked around the lake. He was alone, again, how he would be for eternity.

The End

**So, a final thank you to everybody who reviewed the story, please leave me a final review to let me know what you thought.**

**That's it for my WyattxChris ideas for now, but I may have one in September time -- at the moment my resit exams are taking priority.**

**Anyway, thank you all very very much and do keep an eye out for another story from me (I do have the BuffyxSupernatural crossover still going)**


End file.
